In FY18, the Integrated Research Facility in the Division of Clinical Research has continued to provide research facilitation through core capabilities that include imaging, outbreak response in West Africa, clinical pathology, anatomic pathology, electron microscopy, confocal microscopy, immunology, and cell culture. Support was provided primarily to a large number of academic and industrial collaborators as well as to the Emerging Viral Pathogens section in the Division of Intramural Research (DIR) to facilitate discovery of medical countermeasures and improve diagnostics for emerging infectious diseases and biodefense pathogens. This facilitation was concentrated primarily on Ebola, Marburg, Nipah, and Lassa viruses and MERS CoV.